ovipetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taurus
The Taurus is a strong and gentle creature who roams our earth with a humble heart. Befriending this intelligent soft-hearted being will grant you a loyal companion. But be aware, the Taurus will not hesitate to direct its strength towards you if you anger it. Taurus is one of the 30 species currently available on Ovipets. It will take 24 hours and will cost Θ20 Credits to research. Availability Taurus is a fairly new species found on Ovipets. Currently it is easy to find in the adoption center. Gene research Currently Taurus has five levels of gene research available, including the first level which you start out with. Each level unlocks new genes which you can research. Level 5 however only gives you these options: #Gender splice #DNA profiling #Cloning The only time you get mutations in level 5 are the limited mutations which are the winter, Halloween and Easter mutations the times Ovipets gives you with these mutations are the only time you can splice mutations from level 5 into eggs in your hatchery. * There are currently no known holiday mutes as of yet Mutations Currently, there are 87 permanent mutations available for Taurus, with several seasonal mutations available as well. There are 15 mutation loci. The mutations sorted by loci, and with their level and prices listed, are below. Back * Roached Back * Short Backfur * Fluffy Backfur * Bison Coat Forehead * Roached Forelock * Curly Forelock * Short Forelock * Highland Forelock * Small Forelock * Long Forelock Tail * Solid Tail * Short Tail * Horse Tail * Curly Tail * Bicolor Horse Tail * Bunny Tail ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 9c ** Dominance: 59 ** Prerequisite: None * Pom-Pom Tail * Long Tail * Triple Tails Head * Solid Head * Spotted Head * Bongo Head * Okapi Head * Blaze Head * Tobiano Head * Bald Head Ears * Solid Ears * Pointy Ears * Cat Ears * Fluffy Ears * Large Ears * Long Ears * Bunny Ears ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 45 ** Prerequisite: None Body * Solid Body * Spotted Body * Bongo Body * Tobiano Body * Splashed Body * Okapi Body * Dun Body * Tovero Body * Rabicano Body Neck * Roached Mane * Short Neck Fur * Short Straight Mane * Horse Mane * Fluffy Neck Fur * Long Straight Mane * Bicolor Horse Mane Eyes * Spiral Eyes * Goat Eyes * Dragon Eyes * Leshen Eyes * Heterochromia * Cold Crystal Eyes ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Christmas) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 50 ** Prerequisite: None Shoulders * Small Wings * Missing Wings ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (April Fool's Day) ** Splice cost: 4c ** Dominance: 85 ** Prerequisite: None * Curly Shoulders * Feathered Wings * Fluffy Shoulders * Mantis Wings * Butterfly Wings * Wolpertinger Wings ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 58 ** Prerequisite: None * Cold Crystal Angel Wings ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Christmas) ** Splice cost: 27c ** Dominance: 50 ** Prerequisite: None * Cold Crystal Devil Wings ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Christmas) ** Splice cost: 27c ** Dominance: 45 ** Prerequisite: None Chin * Short Beard * Goat Beard * Striped Beard * Long Beard * Curly Beard Horns * Bongo Horns * Indian Buffalo Horns * Bison Horns * Tahr Horns * Missing Horns ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (April Fool's Day) ** Splice cost: 4c ** Dominance: 70 ** Prerequisite: None * Big Ram Horns * Cold Crystal Horns ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Christmas) ** Splice cost: 22c ** Dominance: 60 ** Prerequisite: None * Leshen Horns * Wolpertinger Horns ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Easter) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 50 ** Prerequisite: None Chest * Short Chest Fur * Bison Chest Fur * Heavy Chest Fur * Medium Chest Fur Whiskers * Short Whiskers * Medium Whiskers * Long Whiskers Legs * Prehistoric Legs * Shire Leg Feathers * Bicolored Shire Leg Feathers * Leshen Legs * Long Leg Feathers * Big Hooves * Cold Crystal Hooves ** Level 5 ** Seasonal Mutation (Christmas) ** Splice cost: 13c ** Dominance: 50 ** Prerequisite: None Cheeks * Fluffy Cheek Fur * Short Cheek Fur * Bison Cheek Fur * Long Cheek Fur * Straight Cheek Fur Category:Species